


Elegant Strokes

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Tenten Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "You are so pretty covered in ink." [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino] Tenten Week 2021 - Day 3 Prompt: Ink
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru/Tenten, Aburame Shino/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Elegant Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: TentenWeek2021 Day 3 prompt! A small moment with my OT3 ❤️
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN! YOU BEAUTIFUL, SELF MADE, CREATIVE, DARING WOMAN! 🥰
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Tenten Week 2021 - Day 3 Prompt: Ink

The weapons mistress loved days like these. Where it was the three of them, all doing their own needed things but in the same room as each other, just being _around_ each other. Drips and drabs of conversations puncturing the room over the low jazz record Shino had put on for background music.

Shikamaru was working through reading a small pile of submitted mission reports and Shino was reading for leisure, a book about the Giant long-legged katydid that had started appearing in the region according to the Aburame.

Tenten was at her low table she used specifically for creating her scrolls. She was experimenting with a new seal, a powerful one that she hadn't got _quite_ right yet, but she would, she was _so_ close.

Getting rid of some excess ink delicately, rubbing it on her face to remove it from her fingers the weapons user leaned over the seal again to brainstorm new ideas, brush held in her right hand at the ready, maybe if she joined the two outer circles with compound curves instead of simple underturns the chakra flow would-

"You are so pretty covered in ink."

"I agree; wholeheartedly."

Tenten looked up from the paint stroke she started on the seal at one of her boyfriend's words, rubbing the back of her hand against her cheek in the process.

She found both her partners staring at her from the sofa, Shikamaru's official mission scrolls simply abandoned on the cushion beside him while Shino had closed his book leaving in resting on his lap as he watched her.

The weapons user blinked up at them, looking from one to the other before giving them a 'yea right' look.

"What a drag we're serious," Shikamaru slid off the sofa to kneel to the side of her, she turned away from her low table to be facing him.

The Nara's hand ran over the cheek she had just rubbed against, when he moved his palm back it did have quite a lot of second-hand black ink on it.

The shadow wielder swiped the opposite hands first two fingers through his palm, as if it was a palette, and then ran them gently down the slope of her neck.

She found herself 'humming in delight, her neck was one of her weak spots, her partners knew that. Tenten grinned at afterwards Shikamaru simply smirked back.

"You just want to get out of work Shika, admit it."

"Maybe," Shikamaru half confirmed her accusation making her laugh, she stopped to blink rapidly when he swiped his ink covered forefinger over her nose then. "Maybe we just like seeing you all covered in ink and want more."

"Is that so?" Her head flicked up to the settee where their Aburame partner was quietly observing. "What about you Shino? Do you like seeing me all covered in ink?"

Shino elegantly came to kneel beside them both, dipping his own fingers in her ink quell, before running them over the tips of her ear.

"The; contrast; of the pitch-black liquid and your lightly tanned skin is; riveting."

Tenten rolled her eyes to deflect her embarrassed blush. "I'll take that as a yes."

Surprising her Shino then used the remaining ink on his fingertips to paint the Nara's cheek in the liquid, the stunned look on the shadow manipulators face made her giggle and Shino smirk.

"You; also; look good in black; Shikamaru."

Tenten followed suit and smeared some ink on the Nara's opposite cheek making her laugh harder.

The shadow user retaliated quickly snatching the bottle and pouring some on both his hands before practically slamming his palms into his partners cheeks.

A small ink war started then; clothes, skin, hair even the floor and table were covered in no time flat, nothing was safe.

"No stop wasting it!" The Team Gai member managed to say through laughing so hard. "I need that ink!"

Shikamaru still chuckling deeply smirked at her.

"What a drag, you're right we should stop and clean you up in the bathtub. Shino? Help me lift her?"

"What?" the Nara linked his arm around her knees, clearly with the intent to lift her. "Shika!" Her head flung round when she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Shino!"

She let out an epp when they both lifted her and started carrying her to the bathroom.

"Put me down you two!"

"Now why would we do that? Gotta get you clean after all."

When Shikamaru started filling the bath with cold water, turning the tap on full to make the process as quick as possible, Shino holding tighter when she tried to squirm out of their hold, Tenten knew what was about to happen but still let out a scream when her boyfriends dumped her in the half filled cold tub, pulling them in after her was an impulse reaction that resulted in their cries at the cold too.

A laugh bubbled out of her when Shino started politely informing the Nara that he was an idiot for not seeing this coming resulting in Shikamaru flicking a handful of water up into the Aburame's face.

Tenten had only a moment to beam in absolute joy, thinking these really were her favourite days before a full-scale water fight began.


End file.
